Justice
by MirrorDede
Summary: Kevin Regnard, serial killer, meets a lady in red who metes out her own form of justice. De-anoning from kink meme. Smut alert and surprise squick ending.


**De-anoning from kink meme: the request was "Kevin X Anyone"**

****This has a surprise squick ending. I will warn you when it comes.**

**Justice**

Kevin Regnard was living a fugitive's life He'd killed so many people he'd lost count. By day he would sleep in a barn or stable, or out in the woods if he needed to. By night he would sneak into town and look for people to murder.

One night he was out canvassing the town, sneaking from barrel to box, lurking in the shadows like the red-eyed ghost he was rumored to be. That's when he saw her: the lady in red. He would be her next victim; he decided, and unsheathed his sword.

He stepped forward and lunged toward her…then promptly tripped on a loose cobblestone and fell flat on his stomach. The lady in red turned around, and by the moonlight, saw his rump sticking up in the air and promptly made a decision of her own.

She stepped on his sword and then his hand, rendering him virtually defenseless.

"Get up and follow me," she said, picking up his sword and prodding him toward a dim entryway on the side of the building.

_She's so lovely,_ he thought, and mesmerized by her face and body, he did as she commanded.

The lady in red brought him into her apartment, probing him with his sword like a piece of tender meat. By the time they got to her bedroom, his body had several bleeding cuts. _She can't be planning to arrest me_, he thought. _Why did she bring me to her bed?_

"Take off your trousers," she commanded. Her lips were red and moist, her eyes sensuous and full. He trembled as he undid his trousers and dropped them to the floor.

"You're beautiful," she said, stepping closer. With one hand she caressed his face; the other wrapped around his waist and pulled him toward her. Then her lips pressed against his, nibbling gently, sucking, then biting. She ran her fingers through his silvery hair, and then pulled off his shirt and licked his wounds, her tongue dancing around them, tickling.

He moaned and gripped her shoulders, trying to stay upright and not faint from the surges of pleasure and pain coursing through him. The lady tossed back her long brown hair and stood upright, placed her hands firmly on his buttocks and pressed his erection against her stomach.

"I lost my husband recently," she murmured, breathing into his ear. "I need a man."

Kevin exhaled and nearly fainted. She pushed him forcefully on to the bed and mounted him. He felt her body envelop his length and it was all he could do to keep from coming right away; it had been so long since he'd felt such a pleasure. His breathing grew more rapid as she quickened the movement of her hips. He was about ready to lose it completely when she pulled off of him.

The lady looked at his anguished face with pleasure.

"Did you think I was going to let you get off so quickly?" she said, half-smiling. "Roll over."

Cautious but curious, Kevin did as he was told.

She straddled his backside and ran her fingers through his silvery hair.

"Your hair is beautiful. Your back and shoulders are beautiful."

He let out a tremulous sigh as she caressed his back. Then she slid off of him and reached into a nightstand drawer.

"And most of all," she purred, tickling his buttocks with her fingertips, "_this _is beautiful. Hold still."

Kevin squirmed nervously, and tried to distract himself by focusing on the pulsing sensations in his erection, which was pressed into the soft sheets. He felt fingers entering his rear and then something else…what _is_ that? he wondered.

The lady had something attached to her front, and she was fucking his backside with it! He'd never heard of such a thing. Ladies don't normally have…and goodness it even _felt_ like a man's cock back there.

He gripped the edge of the bed and held on tightly while the lady thrust in and out of him. Discomfort gave way to a mix of pleasure and pain, and then more and more the feeling was just blissfully intense. His knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the bed, his breathing turned to grunting, and the pressure inside him built up slowly, slowly, building mounting…his balls ached with need and his hips squirmed involuntarily trying to get more friction on his penis.

"Please…!" he whimpered. "Let me come!"

The lady slid off him, and said,

"It's fortunate for you that I am merciful when I dole out justice. Now roll over."

_Why is she speaking of justice_, he wondered. When he rolled onto his back he realized that - whatever it was - was still inside him. The feeling of fullness was deeply satisfying so he wasn't about to complain that she had not removed it.

The lady mounted his erection and began her dance of ecstatic hip grinding once more. He howled like a tortured animal, his head thrashing from side to side. His abdomen tingled with spasms of pleasure that extended all the way to his toes and fingertips. With a great gasping moan his orgasm came crashing down over his body. When he opened his eyes, his head was spinning, stars swirling around him.

****STOP reading now, unless you want the surprise squick ending.**

When he caught his breath, Kevin reached behind him to pull out whatever had been inserted into his butt by the lovely lady in red, who was combing her hair by the side of the bed.

He gasped when he saw the thing, which was dark and lumpy, but which looked very much like a human penis.

"W-what is this?" he asked the lady.

"My late husband's penis," she said, wistfully. "He was murdered just the other day. I wanted it as a keepsake."

Horrified, Kevin dropped the thing and stood up, quickly grabbed his clothes and began to dress in haste.

"I'm so glad I got to fuck my husband's murderer with it." The lady looked Kevin right in the eyes, her eyes full of malice. "Red-eyed Ghost."


End file.
